


Things We Didn't Know

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana recounts her encounter with Quinn at the wedding for Rachel and Kurt, further leading to other shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Didn't Know

It started with Santana. Things always started with Santana.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," she had said when she found the unopened bottle of extra dry champagne on their kitchen table. Adam must've forgotten it that time they were snowed in.

It was taken a step further when eventually both she and Rachel were rosy-cheeked with dilated pupils as they tipped the golden liquid past their lips, until it was nearly halfway gone; unable to measure their intake with their lack of fine glasses. The two girls curled up on the couch, idly chatting (quite loudly Kurt wanted to point out) while he sat with his with homework in his lap, unable to concentrate due to the flickering images of the muted television. And the cackling hens, of course.

He was in the middle of drawing mindless patterns with his pencil when Santana announced, “I have something interesting to tell you guys that I haven’t really told _anyone_ yet.”

Kurt pretended to not take any interest while Rachel “ _OOOOH_ ’D" loudly in excitement, pulling her tanned legs up to her chest; the skimpy lounging shorts she wore riding up the curve of her upper-thigh and bottom. "What is it? _Please_ tell us!"

"Okay," Santana paused, looking absolutely delighted with herself. Rachel just made it so easy for her. "Would you believe me if I told that I _totally_ tapped Quinn?”

Rachel gasped dramatically, hand flying to her gaping mouth and Kurt couldn’t help but let out a surprised, “What?!” He definitely wasn’t expecting that. Actually in hindsight, he wasn’t really expecting this entire evening.

"When!?" Rachel supplemented, yanking on Santana’s arm, desperately needing details.

Santana grinned, prying Rachel’s fingers off of her, but appeared immensely pleased none the less. Like she won a prize. She knew the duo were too wrapped up in their own exes at the time to even notice. “At the wedding.”

“Oh my god, _oh my god_!” Rachel was practically bouncing on the cushion, clapping her hands and flipping them about. “Who would have thought, or _guessed_ -“

"Right?" Santana said mischievously in response, leaning into Rachel. "Boy-crazy, generally crazy preggo Quinn Fabray ended up screaming _my name_ that night.”

There was no way Kurt could concentrate now, especially since he had similar flashbacks of Blaine doing the same on that very night, stirring something in his groin he wasn’t sure he could stop. Rachel was gazing at Santana openly in awe, eyes bright and watery, her bottom lip plump as her tongue ran over it at the pure seduction in Santana’s suggestive voice. 

"Tell me more, please,” Rachel practically begged.

Before Santana could say more, Kurt stood up with a gruff sigh, hand outstretched and expectant. Rachel looked confused, Santana intrigued. His homework lay barely even started on the coffee table.

"Gimmie that bottle," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "If I’m going to hear details about lesbian sex I’d rather be at least a little tipsy."

"Here you go Hummel," Santana said, handing him the sloshing green bottle. "You have a little catching up to do."

 _I’ll say_ , Kurt thought as he plopped himself back on the far end of the couch, dipping the bottle back and let the light alcohol soothe his tongue and warm his throat. Rachel was just _obnoxious_ right now and Santana a little more open than normal, and that deadly combination meant he had to be on their level. It wasn’t like he was going to get his homework done anyway.

"She was so nervous at first," Santana began with purpose, her voice low and husky. "All shaky and whatnot."

Rachel nodded frantically, sympathetically shaking herself. Kurt gulped back more champagne, nostrils flaring. He preferred mimosas, but hey, whatever got the job done.

"I took my time with her.. mapping her body you know? It was built up though, while we were dancing, I just felt like it was going to happen. Maybe that’s just what champagne does to poor, helpless straight girls. Maybe it’s just me."

Santana shrugged and laughed easily, oozing self-confidence.

The bottle caught on Kurt’s bottom lip as he chanced a glance in Rachel’s direction, immediately sensing a tension falling over the three of them. Rachel was squirming, biting her lip. Kurt had never seen her act like that before so.. so - _turned on_. Kurt’s face flared with heat as he drank more.

"T-te-s-show me," Rachel squeaked, her voice barely there. Santana leaned closer to her, tilting her ear toward Rachel’s mouth. 

"What was that?"

Kurt knew exactly what Santana was doing. Kurt was good at this game himself, and Rachel fell into the trap perfectly just like Blaine always has. They were more alike than any of them thought.

"Show me," Rachel said again, clearing her throat to speak more clearly. But she still sounded so terribly breathy. "I want you to.. want you to _show me_ -“

"Oh Rachel Berry," Santana teased, grinning again and fuck, Kurt had to cross his legs now. What was happening to him? “I knew you and Quinny always had some unresolved sexual tension.”

"I- _no_ , I just-” Rachel stammered, her cheeks even darker now, averting her eyes from Santana. But a manicured hand wrapped around Rachel’s glossy brown pony tail and forced her to stay still.

Kurt held his breath as he watched Santana crane Rachel’s head back, baring her throat, her hair pulled tight. Santana’s lush mouth pressed against the column of cartilage poking through Rachel’s skin, lashes fluttering against her brown cheeks.

"Is this what you want," Santana whispered, her lip gloss smearing Rachel’s neck, causing her to violently shiver from the sensation. "You want to know how I spread Quinn Fabray apart and licked her until she couldn’t handle it anymore?"

Rachel responded with a juvenile, pitiful whimper and Kurt found himself heavily breathing, the stench of sweat and alcohol potent on his upper lip. He sat very still, so still that he did nothing about the pulsing in his cock, straining against his pants until he could no longer see straight.

Santana brushed Rachel’s bangs back, long nails gliding across her cheek to the collar of her shirt, down and down until her hand rested on Rachel’s exposed trembling thigh. Through his clouded vision, Kurt could see tiny goosebumps, more and more of them the further Santana’s hand slid up. Rachel was powerless.

"I had to go slow you know, since it was her first time with a girl," Santana continued, almost like a mantra. Kurt and Rachel both were wrapped up in the spell. She then pressed her fingers along the crease of Rachel’s inner-thigh, breathing with her the sharp intake of breath with a little smile.

"She was already wet for me," Santana told them, rolling her palm against Rachel’s crotch and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like. Was it wet like Santana was saying - _warm_? Kurt pressed his palm on himself, sighing with relief. This would have to do.

For now.

"I licked over her breasts, so perky - until she she needed me to touch her,” Santana breathed, tasting Rachel’s collarbone, hand relinquishing the hold on her pony-tail to grab around the curve of her ass, pulling Rachel into her lap.

"Please," Rachel whimpered, grinding down into Santana’s hand, which was working roughly through her shorts, her middle finger inching to the opening for her leg so Santana could push them aside. Her nail caught on Rachel’s lime green underwear and then all was on display.

And wow - _shit_ , Kurt could see Rachel’s pussy, or at least part of it as it soaked a clearly distinct stain into her garments while Santana slid inside and up through her folds, touching her, feeling her.

"Oh _god_ ,” Rachel cried, but Santana hushed her.

"I need to tell you the rest of the story," Santana scolded, the muscles of her arms working in time with her fingering, and Rachel was fully exposed now, there was no doubt about that. Rachel was nearly hairless, except right at the top of her labia, dark brown and thick. Kurt gulped at the sight, not sure what to make of the reactions it gave his body, but he didn’t dare question himself now. Not if this felt so good. Even if it was wrong.

"The best part about both Brittany and Quinn, Rachel? They both have thick thighs for me to hold onto. Even if they are coming and trying to pull away, I keep them there in my grasp."

Santana’s fingers were dripping wet, small beads of juice rolling down her wrist the more she completely did Rachel in, the soft murmurings of her voice never-ending. But Kurt had no idea what she was saying now. The rapid heartbeat in his ears silenced everything except for Rachel’s absolutely delectable moans. That was the only way to describe them. High pitched. Whiney with desperation. Long and drawn out. Santana did this to her. Something Brody was never able to do. Or at least, Kurt never heard it before.

In that moment Rachel reminded Kurt so much of Blaine in manner and emulation that he realized he wanted to fuck her. Bad. He wanted to slip his cock into that tight little cunt and force her to make those sounds over and over again until her throat went dry.

His body seemed to agree with him because before he realized what he was doing, he was standing again, his cock hanging free from his pajamas. It bobbed between the girls but Rachel didn’t even notice. Santana, however ceased her ministrations and grabbed Kurt’s length, almost like she expected it, and smeared Rachel’s wetness along him, pumping him slowly. And _fuck_ , it felt good. It was exactly what he needed.

"I request we take this to the bedroom," Kurt said, barely even recognizing his own voice. "Hurry, before I change my mind."

Rachel blinked sluggishly up at him, almost like she didn’t believe he was real.

"Kurt.. your dick it’s.. _beautiful_.”

Kurt almost laughed, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. So without a word he hauled Rachel up from Santana’s lap, pulling her close. Santana was behind her, hand still on him, forcing him down between Rachel’s thighs. The both of them shivered. 

"So do you want it in you or not," Kurt asked lowly. Rachel nodded again, her mouth open and eyes wide. She looked almost _innocent_ , and it pulled something deep and scorching in his lower abdomen. 

“ _Yes_ -“

Kurt didn’t even remember whose bedroom they went into, all he cared about was getting on a bed. And having less light shed upon their frivolity. He collapsed on it, watching the two of them kiss heatedly above him as he pumped himself, their clothes getting shed with each second passed.

Santana was gorgeous, as always, but there was something different about her naked form. She was tightly muscled and her hair so long that it brushed over her lower back, accentuating the slit and dimples of her ass-crack. In the moonlight, her nipples were hard against Rachel’s, breasts full and plump as Santana took over fingering her forcefully from behind, bowing Rachel’s small form over Kurt’s.

Kurt opened his mouth to request that he be involved now, but his back arched and he groaned when Rachel’s mouth sunk down around him, tight and hot, careful and a little distracted. He didn’t care though, because she was moaning around him. It sounded even better muffled. Like there was a promise that it would break free even louder next time, especially when his come coated the back of her throat. Kurt fisted her hair and thrust in gently, relishing in the feel of her tiny mouth on him. 

But all too soon it was gone, and Santana was spreading Rachel along next to Kurt, who puckered her lips toward him and licked into his mouth once he obliged her wanting kiss. Rachel twisted and gasped against him, her body shuddering and left leg twining with Kurt’s right as Santana ventured downward, the lash of her tongue seemingly talented and desired. Rachel pulled at Kurt’s hair, their kissing frantic and sloppy. Once breathing was a necessity, they broke apart, and Kurt looked down to see Santana tossing her hair over her shoulder, lips, chin and nose slick from Rachel. She slid her thumb over Rachel’s swollen clit, doing that fucking _smirk_ at Kurt.

"She’s ready for you," she told him, and there was no way Kurt was going to wait a second longer seeing Rachel all spread like that for them. Her pussy looked like it was ready to be abused, streaks of her essence and sweat along her thighs; her chest rising rapidly with each stilted breath.

Kurt began climbing over her to ready himself, but Rachel stopped him with her hand on his chest, pouting her lip.

"I want to taste Santana," she said to him. "I _need_ to-“

Kurt faltered for a moment, feeling the heat and slickness of her so close. His cock throbbed at the tease. Santana chuckled, palms smoothing over his shoulders and down his back. He almost asked her to finger his asshole with Rachel’s lube out of desperation but Santana assured him:

"I know what to do, sit back."

He did as told, watching as Santana climbed over Rachel, 69ing their position, spreading her legs over Rachel’s head and lowered herself down. She braced herself against Rachel’s stomach, body arched up so there was enough room for Kurt to kneel between Rachel’s legs, holding his leaking cock steady.

"You better kiss me Lady Hummel," Santana warned, her eyes flashing. For a moment, Kurt appreciated the practiced rock and grind of her hips down onto Rachel’s face, the subtle sound of suctioning and lapping of an eager Rachel. 

_Lady_ , Kurt thought scathingly. _I’ll show her_.

Kurt grabbed Santana’s head roughly at the same time he sunk into Rachel’s waiting pussy in one fell swoop. They kissed violently, for lack of a better word. There was a battle of domination, which Kurt almost but barely lost because _fuck_ , his cock was inside Rachel.

She was so _tight_. The sensation being so different than being in Blaine, but the compressing, hopeless need was the same. She was dripping wet and utterly willing. She lifted herself up, moaning into Santana’s pussy in turn while Kurt mercilessly pounded into her.

They were all moaning, Kurt could hear Santana now. She was finished being in total control and just enjoyed herself. Her bouncing breasts and fluttering eyelids made Kurt want to come all over her, but he had to hold off. He wanted this to last as long as it could. He gripped Rachel’s thighs and angled down, shaking her body with his forceful thrusts, watching himself get buried inside her over and over again. But then Santana made it hard on him when she leaned forward and pulled Rachel’s outer-lips further apart, tonging against Rachel’s clit, ass high in the air.

Rachel was the play-thing now, benefiting from both parties. None of them minded, because that’s just how they were.

Kurt fucked her and the sounds she made echoed off the walls of their entire apartment. Santana looked up into Kurt’s eyes, tongue laving and caressing until Kurt had to still because Santana was moving her tongue against the base of his cock. He had no choice to pull out of Rachel for a moment to push past those fat Latina lips and make her jaw crick.

Surprising both Santana and himself, he spanked her. The smack stunned all their ears into silence. Santana let his cock fall from her mouth and wiped her chin, eyes intense.

"I wanna fuck you now," Kurt growled, and he almost expected Santana to challenge him. Say no right off the bat.

But she considered him for a long moment and then said, “Just give me one second.”

Santana pushed Kurt away from Rachel and then settled herself against her, aligning their pussies and fucked herself down, rubbing them together. She got lost in what she was doing, throwing her head back and letting full-formed moans fall from her mouth and Kurt was astonished. He never thought he would ever see Santana like that.

And then, as if Rachel had awoken from a sex-induced coma she grabbed for Santana desperately, pulling her down on top of her, grabbing her breasts, grabbing her everywhere, trying to kiss every part of Santana she could reach. They looked so _sexy_ intertwined together. Kurt groaned at the sight. Santana just _took it_ and that was then Kurt knew they were all close.

He pushed into Santana then from behind and she was impossibly tight, maybe tighter than Rachel. He could barely breathe, but he fucked her regardless, nails digging into the fleshy part of her ass.

She eventually shuddered around him, and Kurt pulled out, taking all that he had with Santana into Rachel and proceeded to fuck her. Back and forth between the two girls who could nothing else but just prepare for the end until Kurt was coming between them, sliding his cock up the split of Santana’s ass to empty his come on her; allowing it to dribble down into Rachel’s pussy as he slid himself against her shallowly before he collapsed on them.

Kurt must have fallen asleep for a minute because he awoke suddenly at the sound of Santana’s voice.

"If either of you mention this to anybody, I’ll kill you.”

"You seem to say that about a lot of things," Rachel said eventually with a small giggle, her voice seemingly close to normal now, her breath finally slowed down.

"Whatever," Santana sighed. "But you’ve gotta admit, Blaine’s a lucky boy to have that cock all the time. I might even be a little jealous."

Kurt laughed too, adjusting his position so he could have both girls curled into the circle of his arms, heads on his shoulder with each side. They went willingly as their body’s fatigue caught up with them.

Kurt drifted off thinking about the fact that nobody would believe him even if he ever did let anything slip, and that was the best part about it.

Some roommates kept some secrets to the grave, no matter how sweet.


End file.
